No Way Out
by Evil Red Blossoms
Summary: Obito is depressed about his life in the Akatsuki, he cant proceed with his plan and act as happy as Tobi. He thinks hes failed everyone...until he gets another chance to live his life and make it worth living. but what happens if a certain person is stuck with him. how will this effect him? WARNING! SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Naruto or any characters trademarked by Naruto. VIZ Media, or Misashi Kishimoto. If i did then there wouldnt be so many plot twists _ .well anyway enjoy the story.**

The raven haired uchiha walked down the hallway of the akatsuki base in deep thought 'i cant keep living like this.. all i am is trash...i should of died when i had the chance.' Obito accidentally bumped into someone he looked up to see Itachi and quickly playing his act of 'Tobi'. "Tobis sorry Itachi-san!" he quickly bowed. "hn.." with that said Itachi walked off. Obito continued to walk to the living room and saw Deidara arguing with Sasori again. "danna, even thought i respect your point of veiw on art as a fellow artist, but art is not eternal..art is fleeting...un" the blonde simply said to the red headed puppet. "its pointless to argue about the logic of art brat." Sasori hissed, annoyed with the conversation. Obito sat down on the couch and watched the two artist fight and argue about art. the out of nowhere Zetsu come out of the floor. "Sasori, Deidara, Tobi...Leader-sama wants you in his office." he said. and he stalked back in the ground. Obito just stood up silently and made his way to Peins office. Sasori followed Tobi and Deidara just stood there. 'whats Tobi's problem.. hes been acting weird lately..' but Sasori interrupted his throughts "brat. your taking too long.." the puppet sighed in annoyance. " coming coming...un" the blonde walked to his leader's office.

By the time Deidara entered Peins office Tobi and Sasori were already there. " ok now that you're all here i can begin." Pein started. "you misssion is to get infomation on Orochimaru, you start tomorrow morning..your dismissed." the leader declared. As the three S rank criminals step out of Peins office, Obito went striaght to his room and shut the door. he sat down at his desk and looked at his team photo, lost in his thoughts. 'how did i become this way... I've betrayed you..Rin..Kakashi..Minato-sensei..forgive me..' he was interrupted from his thought process when he heard a knock on the door. he refused to open it as he put his team photo in his desk. he heard the knocking again. " come on Tobi.. open up un." he recongized the voice as Deidaras and opened the door. "what does senpai what?" Obito said trying to do his 'Tobi' voice. " Tobi..whats been with you for the last few days un? you've been quiet, not annoying me.. and didnt even talk at all ,yeah." the blonde stated. it was obviously that Deidara was worried for him. "Tobis ok senpai. tobis just been tired." Obito tried to act sleepy as he faked yawned. " ok Tobi.. if you say so..." with that said the bomb artist walked to his own room.

the masked man shut the door layed down , took off his mask and tried to go to sleep. _**'The masked man was standing on top of the juubi... looking down at all of the shinobi and he was standing next to Madara Uchiha... the next thing he knew he was fighting kakashi. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash. However, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. And the ones who abandon their friends' feelings are even worse than that. I won't get rid of your past feelings, even if it's you who's refusing them." Kakashi said as he ran a chakra blade through obito's stomach. **_The uchiha woke up covered in sweat '...what the hell was that?' Obito thought to him self as he tried to calm himself down. after a few minutes he decided to get up and put on his mask. Obito walked to the kitchen to find Hidan and Itachi "well, shit head where did my pock go?" Hidan glared at Obito. the lollipop man just shrugged and walked away.' fuck! the mission!' Obito quickly ran to his room and packed his weapons. when he was ready he met Deidara and Sasori in the living room. "ok danna.. Tobis here , yeah" the blonde said. "finally.. now we can go." the puppeteer stated. 'this is going to be a long mission'.. with that said the three akatsuki members walked out of the base wandering into the forest.

**AN : Q_Q sorry this chaper was a little too short...i promise to make the next chaper longer.. please read and review ^_^**


	2. Lost in the Woods

**AN: I do not own Naruto or any characters trademarked by Naruto. VIZ Media, or Misashi Kishimoto. If i did then there wouldnt be so many plot twists _ .well anyway enjoy the story.**

The three S-rank criminals walked in the woods in silence. while they walked Obito was in deep thought. 'maybe if I just hurry up and revive Madara with Edo tensei, the moons eye plan will begin and we will live in a reality with no war or betrayal.' The masked man was inerrupped from his thoughts by the bomb artist walking ahead of him "TOBI! HURRY UP, YOUR SLOWING EVERYONE DOWN! HM" Obito just sighed and talked in his 'Tobi' voice "sorry Deidara-senpai, tobi was thinking!" he quickly caught up to the two artists. and they all walked in silence for 2 hours until Sasori broke the silence " ok we should camp here." he stated boredly as he leaned aginst a tree. "Tobi, go get some fire wood un" the blonde stated as he started to fondle with his clay, sitting down and starting another arguement with the red head. Obito just listened to the blonde and went deeper into the woods, gathering sticks. '...maybe if i die, will my soul be sound, or will it be disruptive?, either way im still trash.' he thought to himself as he walked around the black forest looking for sticks. then a white bird landed next to Obito. 'is Deidara really watching me?' he thought as he took a kunai and stabed the clay bird, but it exploded in his face and Obito blacked out.

_**'Obito was glaring daggers at Madara. "YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU MADE ME TRASH ONLY SO THAT YOU HAD AN EXTRA LIFE?" The angry uchiha was an the verge of tears ' i was a fool, of course madara would only use people for his own benifits.' half of Obito's body was now turning black as he did the forbidden jutsu. 'shit im going to die as trash, and everyone knows' A tear slipped from Obito's right eye. **_

The masked man woke up 'shit, i know what these are, these are visions, not dreams! Madara Uchiha is a tratior. i need to stop the moons eye plan...wait... where am i?' Obito thought as he looked around. he saw a fire and a figure walking up to him. He recongonized the person to be Deidara. "hey tobi, you okay? un" The blonde asked with a worried look. "What were you thinking, blowing up your pathedic art, trying to kill your partner." Sasori scolded the blonde. " HEY UN! I WASNT THE ONE COMPLAINING ABOUT WHEN HE WOULD GET BACK!" Deidara yelled at his master. Obito just sighed as he stood up and started to walk off in the direction of the Hidden Vllage in the Sound where he knew orichimaru would be at. back at the camp site Deidara and sasori were still fighting. "look what you did! you made him leave!, your a selfish brat" Sasori hissed at the blonde. Deidara just sighed and ran in the direction were 'Tobi' went.

Mean while Obito was stuck in his thoughts. 'damn it...damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT!' he suddenly punched a tree with full power, causing the tree to fall down. "hey, what was that noise?" he heard a voice say. "we should check it out" the other voice said. 'shit..proberly sound ninja' Obito cursed himself for being so careless and quicly hid behind a tree.

MEAN WHILE...

Deidara was walking though the forest looking for 'Tobi' "damnit...where is he?" The blonde realzed there were several charkra singatures in the direction of where 'Tobi' went. "damn.." he said to himself as he ran taowrd the singatures. He stoped to see 5 sound ninja talking to eachother, he quickly took cover behind a tree, but he stepped on a twig. "what was that?". said one of the shinobi. "i dont know. ill see." the other one said. as he walked towards the tree that Deidara took cover behind.

'shit shit shit shit shit shit' he thought over in his head as the sound nin came closer to his hiding place. out of no where Sasori appered behind of the shinobi and slit his throat with a kunai. "weak" he grunted as he summoned his Thrid kazekage puppet. "shit, its Sasori of the Red Sands." one of the shinobi. Two of the shinobi. attacked the red head at once. throwing kunai, which was easliy blocked by the puppet. Obito just watched the puppet master fight the shinobi from behind the tree. he also saw Deidara hiding behind the tree a few feet away from his hiding place. Sasori killed all 5 of the shinobi very quickly. " ok brat. you can come out" he said as Deidara walked out from behind the tree. "we still have to find Tobi" Deidara said and he looked at the bodies of the sound shinobi.

Obito was still hiding behind of the tree when he sensed a masive charkra signature comming their way 'its the kyuubi and his team' he thought as he came out from his hiding spot. "There you are Tobi!" The blonde exclaimed as he saw 'Tobi' walk out from the tree. "Deidara. you sense that...its the jinjurki. get ready." the puppet master said boredly. "ready danna, un" The blonde said as he made several clay spiders. "what can tobi do?" Obito said in his hyper 'Tobi' voice. "I dont care. just dont get in the way , yeah" Deidara said as he glared at the masked man. the three shinobi waited as the konoha nin came closer to their location.

**ok second chaper done! ^^ yay! please Read and Review.**


	3. Team 7 vs Akatsuki

**AN: I do not own Naruto or any characters trademarked by Naruto. VIZ Media, or Misashi Kishimoto. If i did then there wouldnt be so many plot twists _ .well anyway enjoy the story. well i have decided to change my writing style to make it easier to read. **

"Naruto, you sense that?" Kakashi asked the blonde while jumping tree to tree.

"Yea...Akatsuki..." Naruto huffed as he stopped on a branch. 'one of these chakra signatures feel some what fimilar.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"so Kakashi-sansei...how are you gonna fight them?" Sakura asked while cracking her knuckles.

"we need a decoy. and then we launch our plan of attack. Sakura. you be the decoy. get there attention and try to aim for there vitials., Naruto you help sakura with your shadow clones, and then leave the rest up to me." 'i've havent felt this signature ever since...no it couldnt be him'

"right" both Naruto and Sakura said as they went to go detract the Akatsuki memebers.

MEAN WHILE

"Tobi will be a good boy and not get in the way." Obito huffed and hid in the bushes. 'shit...why does Kakashi have to show up at a time like this...wait...SHIT MY CHAKRA SIGNATURE!' Obito cursed and quickly hid his chakra signature. 'or maybe i could help if it gets out of hand...'Obito just sat and watched the two artist.

"hey Sasori no Danna.-" " be quiet...there coming..." the puppet interrupted the blonde.

"but-"

"slience" Sasori scolded.

Deidara just stood there quietly. in the distance he saw a flash of pink and then the ground started to shake. The blonde quickly jumped back in a tree while the red head just moved aside. "hmph...i remember you..." Sasori said as he smirked at the pinkette.

"you...YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" she glared at the puppet master.

"but am i?" he snickered at Sakura, trying to piss her off.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE!" she screamed and she punched the ground around her and started to aim punches at Sasori. Mean while Naruto was glaring at an certain bombartist.

"i remember you..your the bastard who killed Gaara!" Naruto hissed at the artist making several shadow clones and trying to attack the blonde.

"yea, and your next un" Deidara threw C1 clay birds at the shadow clones, trying to guess which was the real one. but then Naruto appeared behind of him "RASINGAN!" he hit the artist in the stomach with the jutsu.

"SENPAI!" 'Tobi' screamed as he ran towards the fight until a certain jonin appeared infront of him.

"your fight is with me." kakashi said as he took out a few kunai and tosses it at the masked man.

"hmph...very well.." Obito said in his normal voice. ad he activated his sharingan. and punched Kakashi in the face. The silver haired nin returned the favor by kneeing him in the stomach. Kakashi's knee went through Obito's stomach and Obito just kicked the jonin away. Kakashi looked in to the hole of the mask and saw the sharingan.

"just who exaclty are you?" Kakashi glared at the Akatsuki. 'this chakra...'

"no one important..." Obito said coldy and disappeared. Back with Sakura and Sasori, Sakura was dodging all the puppets and punched Sasori in the gut sending him flying backwards. "so you've gotten stronger '_little girl'_" Sasori stood up and looked around ' not good. Deidara is out cold and Tobi no where in sight.' the puppet cursed. Sakura just ignored the red head and continued to fight the puppets he was controling. while Sasori was trying to focus he was suddenly punched in the face by a certain blonde jinjurki. "Kakashi-sensei! now!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi went and chidored Sasori in the heart causeing the puppets eyes to widen. 'i dont have another reviving scroll...so this is finally it..' Sasori thought to himself and fell to the ground motionlessly.

"ok...two down.. one to go." Naruto huffed and sat downObito found Deidara out cold on the forest floor and picked him up and got away from the konoha nin as possible. 'shit Pein isnt going to be happy with Sasori dead..again...' once he sensed he was far away enough from them, he sat the blonde down and made a fire. _

**AN : yea... i killed off Sasori. but the story still has along ways to go... :3 please read and review ^_^**


End file.
